Here
by StarlightPuurfection
Summary: Love Story with Takahashi Misaki and Usami Akihiko.


The way he kisses me it pisses me off so much. "Why do I fall for someone like him. Usami Akihiko, the way he speaks turns me on." Masaki said. They were both in bed but Usagi-san couldn't himself so he decide to play with me like he did Suzuki-san (Stuffed Bear). "Usagi-san go to bed, I still have to get up early and make breakfast! Where are you touching Usagi-san?! Aahh not right there!" I said. "Masaki I love you." Usagi-san said to Masaki nibbling on his ear "Don't say that..." "the more I say it the deeper it gets to your heart." Usagi said. His words did cut deep into my heart; his warmth, his hands, his smell, his voice, his touch, his everything drives me insane. It's like he want to devour me whole, I love him but I'll have said is _"like" _or _"probably". _Why does he still want me here? I can't help myself from harboring such thoughts since what happened with Sumi-sempai and the fact that he jumped Usagi; he jump his emotions back and fourth. Right now I didn't what to do his hands were at the hem of my shirt and took it off then his hands were at my belt buckle and began to loosen my pants touching my hip, kissed my collar bone to my chest. "Misaki... what are you thinking about? If you don't tell me I feel like I'll full permission to ask your body." Usagi-san. "You'd do it anyway! I mean. I do sleep with you and the fact you're also my landlord! Dang it, Usagi-san." I though to myself. The humidity from his mouth went into my ear it made me blush beet red. "You're so cute Misaki. I don't think I have enough of you, give me more." He said cupping my face in his larges hands and kissing me again, his tongue is getting deeper. He'd played with me until he pasted out, my landlord is the best selling writer at his age he may be young but he good. I found a small way to creek out of bed to put my clothes back on and crawl back in with him; with him being warm I nuzzled next to him and that night we both fell asleep in peace.

The next morning I was already up making breakfast some grilled fish, steamed rice, and miso soup. {BANG!} Oh boy here he comes, my landlord tends to be really grumpy in the morning. "Morning Usagi-san breakfast is ready do you want a cup of coffee too? I asked him as he came down the stairs with massive bags under his eyes. "Misaki, you're not going to eat?" Usagi asked. "No I'm going to school early today and I working late today, dinners already made all you have to do is nuke it for 15mins. Ah I'm going to be late!" he said rushing towards the door putting on his jacket and scarf; Usagi saw him off to the door just before he left Usagi grabbed him by the wrist pulled him to give a morning kiss. "That's what you get for not eating with me and when you come home I will give you a lot more then a kiss." Usagi said with a grin on his face oh so slightly pushing him out the door. What the heck was that about Usagi-san? Those word rang in my head all day; "I will give you a lot more then a kiss." He was acting back to normal last night and he's at it again. I got to get this off my mind other words I wont be able to stay on track for today's classes: "Oh just made the train." Misaki said. "Misaki, you're right on time for scary man's class." Sumi-sempai said to me patting me on the head before going in the class, he's acting like he didn't do anything that would hurt me or Usagi-san; walking in to his class really feels like hell broke loose his name is Kamijo Hiroki. 1 1/2hrs went by and he said "Okay that's it for today's lesson we'll pick up again next week and for homework chapter 12 questions 1-27." "Ah.. demon's killing me this weekend. I want to relax." I said. "Why don't you come over my place to get it done faster.." Sumi said to Misaki. The only thing playing in his mind is that if Misaki came then Usami-sensei would come over to pick me up. "Sorry Sumi maybe another time." I said time him hopping from his seat and down the stairs to the door he went fast as a jack rabbit. "That was close if I went back over Sumi's place Usagi-san would be so mad at me; I didn't want him to get jumped again like last time. Knowing him he's sleeping right now in the living room." When he got home he was right there Usagi-san was sleeping and on the couch with no blanket on him. I pick up a blanket and put t on him when suddenly he pulled me down with him. "You were pretending to sleep again? I'm Suzuki-san! What where are you touching?" Misaki said he was short on breath Usagi nibbled on his ear turning cherry red Usagi squeezed my legs in between his. "Usagi-san you smell like smoke again, stop smoking or you're going to die at a young age. Ah... what are you doing Usagi-san?" I said as he got up and swung me over his shoulder and up the stairs he went open the door to his room and threw me on the bed. "I'm cold Misaki, warm me up?" he says like its easy for me to do such a thing. "You are cold." I said. "So help me warm up to your heat Misaki." Usagi-san said. "I...I.. Usagi-sa.. Ahh Usagi... No don't not there.." I said in embarrassment, Usagi dropped his hands to my hips then my legs and kissed my collar bone. That went into the night and I couldn't think straight at all. It's morning and Usami Akihiko-sama's editor is here Eri Aikawa, why is it everytime we have sex and she's here he's always got this damn poker face on! I go inside his study room of course there are books everywhere on the floor and his desk. "Why does he do this?" I asked myself. I started to pick up his mess like I always do; 28 yrs old and he still makes a mess like this like he's 4. I didn't realize that I was being grabbed my wrist and to the couch being pinned down like a rag doll "Usagi-san didn't you have meeting with Aikawa-san? Why are in the room go and finish your meeting!" I mumbled under him wiggling my way out from him. "my meeting is over Aikawa-san left 15 mins ago you were zoning out again as usual. What were thinking about? If you don't spill I'll attack you passionately.


End file.
